Nathaniel-A143
|birth= December 4, 2524 |death= |gender= Male |height= 215.9 centimetres (7 ft 1.0 in) |weight= 158.8 kilograms (350 lb) |hair= Light Brown |eyes= Blue |cyber= |affiliation= * ** ***VALOR Team |rank= |specialty= * * *Close-Quarters Combat |battles=*Insurrection on Mamore *Battle of New Constantinople *Battle of New Liberty *Battle of Altair V * * |status= Active |class= * }} Nathaniel-A143, born Nathaniel Henric Williams, is a of the , attached to of the . He fought as part of VALOR Team with the call sign Valor-Three, until it's disbandment after the Battle of Altair V. Biography Childhood Nathaniel was born in , Biko on December 4, 2524, to Thomas and civilian Kimberley Williams. He lived mostly with only his mother, as his father was stationed on the , which met it's unfortunate demise in 2525 at the end of the . Tragedy continued to follow as Biko was invaded by the a year later. Finding refuge in one of the last remaining transports at Durban Spaceport, the young boy was able to escape the massacre. However, his mother was not so lucky, begging a crew member to take Nathan on-board, even though the ship had nearly reached full capacity. With no blood relatives to be sent to, Nathaniel lived the next few years at an orphanage in . While living there, he became slightly reclusive, which wasn't too uncommon among other children that were left homeless by the Covenant. Though few, any quarrels that Nathaniel had taken part in would end quickly, displaying his physical superiority, which in the years to come would prove highly beneficial to him. Spartan-III Program Recruitment On November 3, 2531, Nathaniel came into contact with a woman looking adopt a child after losing her's due to a Covenant glassing. It was only when they were left alone for a time, that she revealed that she was there to look for children willing to "help stop the Covenant for good" (In reality she was an ONI Lieutenant). He had never really known his parents, being so young, but as he dwelt on that fact some more on the fact of never really getting to know them, to love them like so many other children did, his emotions slowly began to dictate his decision. Nathaniel agreed and within two months he found himself flying above his new home, Onyx. Training The very first experience he would have of his new home was an immediate training exercise, one that would test everyone of childrens' commitment to become SPARTANs. Though he wouldn't be one of the first in his pelican, he would take the jump amongst others that were willing, passing the first exercise of many to follow with years to come. Exercises and drills from , and lessons from UNSC AI , would hone his body and mind (as it did for many others), in preparation for his life as a new-generation of SPARTAN. During these years, he would also form a few friendships among the massive size of Alpha Company, one being with Valerie-A391, that would play a significant role in Nathaniel's life, later in the war against the Covenant. Meanwhile, another friendship with fellow spartan Kenneth-A463, through team-based drills, would solidify the SPARTAN's immediate future and that of his first years on active-duty. Team Scorpio Much like the Spartan-II's formation of dedicated teams, the three-hundred SPARTAN-trainees would begin to break into specific teams. Nathan would find himself teamed up with his friend, Kenneth, and , effectively given the team designation Scorpio. With the formers' proficiency in close-to-mid range combat, Nathan & Kenneth's tactics would mask Jun's approach from a distance, as he was becoming well-distinguished in long-ranged firearms. Though not completely foolproof, the team would become greatly effective against groups of basic fire-teams and exercises based on infiltration. Augmentation In 2536, after the SPARTAN-IIIs' training was completed, Alpha Company was taken aboard the to proceed with . Nathaniel, along with the 299 other subjects, were subjected to augmentation with the following drugs: *8942-LQ99 - Carbide Ceramic Ossification Catalyst: Skeletons become virtually unbreakable, allowing survival in harder impacts. *88005-MX77 - Fibroid Muscular Protein Complex: Increased density of individual's muscles, allowing heavier lifting. *88947-OP24 - Retina-inversion Stabilizer: Color sharpness is significantly improved upon, and night vision is adapted. *87556-UD61 - Colloidal Neural Disunification Solution: Greatly improves the individual's reaction time, decreasing the time taken to react by 300%. With a 100% survival rate and a brief time of recovery, the entirety of Alpha Company was activated later that year. However, even though no fatalities occurred during the entire process, with only a few weeks to adjust to the new capabilities of their bodies, Alpha-Company would struggle to adapt to their new physiques. And Nathaniel was no exception, as he forced to learn to control his increased strength before being deployed on the Company's first missions. Human-Covenant War Early Career Insurrection on Mamore In progress... Battle of New Constantinople In progress... VALOR Team Siege of New Liberty In progress... Battle of Altair V In progress... Reprimand and Reassignment In progress... Fall of Reach In progress... Battle of Earth Seattle Station In progress... Battle of Seattle In Progress... Second Human-Covenant War In progress... Appearance Nathaniel can be recognized by his relatively good looks, dark-blue eyes, & light-brown hair that is cut to medium relegation, which is common among military personnel. Like many SPARTANs of the second and third generations, his physique overshadows average humans, even exceeding the height of most SPARTAN-III's at six feet, eleven inches. Though SPARTANS are trained to be versatile in all aspects of combat, Nathaniel's greatly developed muscles would attribute for his proficiency in close-quarter's combat and use of heavy weaponry. As expected from fighting covenant races (especially sangheili and jiralhanae) in close proximity, he's sustained wounds and scarring as a result. Thanks to his slightly-increased healing factor, that is exhibited in all SPARTANs, most of these scars have faded, though few can still be visible across his arms and chest. Mental Report Personality Nathaniel portrays the widely conceived notion of a SPARTAN, strong-willed and silent. He also hold a deep respect for his fellow SPARTAN-III's, as well as the II's, mainly attributing from Marcus-016 and . Nathaniel exhibits extreme loyalty to his team, a trait that would show throughout his career with squad members, even extending out to brief stints where he would find himself aiding other UNSC forces. The only exception to this would be toward SPARTAN-A236 after the Altair V incident. Such dedication to his team also presented him to moments of intense emotions, mainly based around extensive injuries to said teammates. From Kenneth-A463 and Jun-A266's ill-fated confrontations with other trainees, to the death of Marcus-016 on New Liberty, Nathaniel would exhibit fits of anger or depression, during or after missions. One of his most recognized episodes was during the defense of Altair V, where the near-fatal injuries sustained by Valerie-A391 would result in the disregard of direct orders and his reprimand soon after. Despite occasionally leading UNSC Army and Marine units in the Human-Covenant Campaign, he by no means feels comfortable as a leader. During his time on BRAVE Team, he'd follow Marcus until 2545, followed by Valerie, as she would assume ground-side control after the former's death. In progress... Relationships Kurt-051 As with many of his fellow Spartan-III's, Nathaniel viewed Kurt with a large amount of respect & bolstering the sense of a father-figure that he never had in his youth. His aspiration to become like the image that Kurt portrayed to the candidates as a Spartan, shaped him eerily close to the Spartan-II's of the past; silent, introverted & devoted. Even with such mental traits, he was able to open slightly to his superior, much like the rest of Alpha-Company. A final gesture from his mentor, involved the reassignment of Nathaniel to VALOR Team, an act that saved Nathaniel from the fatal mission that was Operation: PROMETHEUS. Team Scorpio Nathaniel developed a connection with his initial team, as most Spartans did throughout the Alphas & future companies. Kenneth received the deeper of connections, as throughout training & early missions some could say that Nathaniel took the position of a silent, older brother to the slightly younger Spartan. Which only affected him harsher, with Kenneth's death during Operation: PROMETHEUS. Though not nearly as close, he respected his other member, Jun, and would be given an unexpected, yet welcomed reunion with his old teammate after the war. Valerie-A391 His initial friend from the beginning of training on Onyx, their interactions would begin to dwindle as they were set into their future teams & eventual deployment. This separation came to an immediate end when both Spartans were assigned to VALOR Team. Though never confirmed, suspicion of a romantic interaction between the two has been brought up into question. Past controversial actions (such as the Altair V Incident) were the main reasons for such notions. Despite such rumors, Nathaniel views her as an important teammate, leader & overall friend. Marcus-016 ... SPARTAN-A236 ... In progress... Category:Alpha Company Equipment Weapons : In progress... : The M392 Designated Marksman Rifle was a gas-operated, select-fire marksman rifle, manufactured by Misriah Armory. Though not nearly as proficient in long-range combat as other SPARTANs, Nathaniel would favor this rifle in such situations for its decent firing rate & stopping power. : The M247H Heavy Machine Gun was a gas-operated, linkless-fed weapon primarily used for anti-personnel, suppressing fire. With his superior physique, Nathaniel would find relative ease using the machine gun in engagements against opponents, both human & Covenant, covering for teammates that would also push the on-field advantage. : A multi-purpose, carbon steel knife, with titanium carbide coating, became a mainstay in Nathaniel's limited array of weaponry. His frequency in close-quarters combat against adversaries, would prove the combat knife invaluable in such high-risk situations. In progress... Armor : Nathaniel, during his early career as a SPARTAN-III, would acquire the SPI Armor Mark I. With hardened plates and photo-reactive panels, the armor would provide increased protection and the ability of active camouflage, which would prove useful against both human and Covenant opponents. Though the armor was more advanced than standard UNSC infantry armor or the ODST Ballistic Battle Armor, it would fall considerably short compared to the superior MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. : After being pulled from Alpha Company (that would go onto the horrific Operation: PROMETHEUS), and joining BRAVE Team, Nathaniel would be issued his own set of MJOLNIR Armor. Not only would this armor provide superior protection, but also enhance his abilities, ranging from enhanced strength, speed & agility to faster reaction times. He would use this armor system and additional attachments accumulated over the years till 2551. : In progress... : In progress... In progress... Trivia In progress... Gallery Category:Alpha Company